


Till Death Do Us Part

by midnightmoonlight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blackened Soda Kazuichi, Canon Rewrite, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Canon Compliant, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Soda Kazuichi, chapter 4 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoonlight/pseuds/midnightmoonlight
Summary: “And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we’ll play with fire...”In which Kazuichi helped Gundham in Chapter Four.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> aaa sorry this chapter is so short!! i wrote it at 1am sksjaksks i promise they’ll be longer in the future  
> yeah! i’m gonna try to actually finish this, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot before i got too excited sldjakf  
> i probably won’t have a consistent update schedule because of some school things, but i’ll update as often as i can!  
> also no betas we die like men

kazuichi awoke to the sound of his stomach growling loudly, his body sore from the thin mattress he was resting on. he groaned weakly, pulling his beanie over his eyes as his stomach growled again, louder this time.  
he tried to distract himself by thinking of things - machines, blueprints, the smell of gasoline - but eventually he forced himself out of bed when none of those worked.  
his head spun for a moment, causing him to lean against the wall until the spots in his vision faded. he stumbled out of his room, turning and checking the clock in the alarmingly pink lounge.  
4am - it wasn’t unusual for the mechanic to be up this early, but with the current circumstances, he wished he slept in more. he would need his strength. and besides, it wasn’t like there was anything to do right now.  
he looked down the hall, an idea popping into his mind. slowly, quietly, he made his way down the hall - the very end of the hall, to the deluxe rooms. the intricately carved doors seemed to loom in front of him as he gently opened them, stepping into the room as quietly as he possibly could.  
as hard as he tried to be silent while entering, gundham still shifted at the sound of the door clicking shut. “who is there? show yourself, fiend-“ he mumbled groggily, shoving himself up.  
“heyhey- it’s, uh, it’s just me, gundham.” kazuichi responded softy, and gundham relaxed upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice, slouching back into his mattress.  
“ah, yes, pink haired mortal. what are you doing here at such an early hour? demons such as myself do not require any rest, but i have heard it is different for mere mortals like you. you should be sleeping.”  
kazuichi couldn’t hold back a slight smile at gundham’s roundabout way of showing that he cared. “i tried sleeping, but i woke up a bit ago and i.. i can’t get back to sleep, so i thought i...” he trailed off into embarrassed silence.  
gundham smiled softly, shifting to the side slightly, and kazuichi took that as an invitation to climb into the bed and curl up into gundham’s side. gundham wrapped an arm around him, pulling kazuichi closer to him. they were both quiet for a while as kazuichi tried to fall asleep again, eventually deeming it simply hopeless.  
“gundham, are you still awake?” kazuichi whispered, his voice soft and muffled.  
“yes i am, mortal. what is it that you require?” gundham responded gently, sitting up. kazuichi shifted with him, still leaning close to the other.  
“are you ever afraid... that you’re not going to survive the killing game?” kazuichi murmured, not meeting gundham’s gaze. “i mean, we’ve already lost so many people.. byakuya, teruteru, mahiru, peko, hiyoko, ibuki, mikan..” he took a deep breath, blinking away a few tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. “i’m just... i’m scared, gundham.. i don’t want to die..”  
gundham nodded, pressing a soft kiss to kazuichi’s temple. “it is perfectly reasonable to be afraid of the unknown, mortal. especially unknowns as vast as death and the afterlife. but fear not, kazuichi. if anything were to happen to you, i would be right there at your side - being the spawn of a human and a demon allows me to cross between both worlds freely.” gundham’s confidence caused kazuichi to relax, some twisted form of comfort leading him to lean over and gently cup gundham’s face, bringing the other into a soft kiss.  
“thanks, gundham..” he said softly, curling up into the other’s chest. gundham started to stroke kazuichi’s hair, and kazuichi eventually fell back asleep to the repetitive, comforting motion, completely unaware of the choices and trials he would have to endure in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> feed me with comments


End file.
